Ramen Or Pasta Chapter 1
by Mizuki Sichi
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda biasa yang berprofesi sebagai pembuat ramen. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pasta. Dan sebuah kejutan tercipta.


**Summary** :

Naruto adalah pemuda biasa yang berprofesi sebagai pembuat ramen. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pasta. Dan sebuah kejutan tercipta.

**Rat****ing** : T

Multichapers (3)

Chapter 1

Romanche – drama – family

Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto

Ramen or Pasta?! **by** Anggora Sichi

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/ slight NaruAya, SasuSaku, NaruHina etc.

**Warning** : AU, Boys Love, OOC(maybe?), Typo (maybe?), dll.

**Tidak suka? Jagan gubris macem-macem!** ^^

SUDAH tujuh tahun lebih kedai Ichiraku ramen masih berdiri kokoh diatas tanah Konoha. Bangunannya yang terlihat telah sedikit rapuh dindingnya tak mengurangi minat para pembeli yang setiap hari semakin rindu dengan mie berkuah sedap tersebut. Resep yang selama ini tidak pernah berubah—selalu bisa membuat lidah para pengunjung langganan bernostalgia mengenang zaman dulu—dan mengecap kuat rasanya di lidah pengunjung baru.

Sore hari ini Kota Konoha diguyur air dingin dari langit yang deras. Hujan dimusim gugur ini memang sangat menunda aktivitas setiap insan yang akan bepergian keluar rumah. Memang—istirahat dalam rumah atau flat sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat jauh lebih nyaman. Namun siapa sangka bahwa mau hujan ataupun panas—kedai Ichiraku takkan pernah sepi pengunjung. Sekarang saja—para pengunjung sibuk mengantri untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk demi menikmati semangkuk ramen panas yang mereka inginkan.

"Dua mangkuk di meja tiga!"

"Aku pesan ramen miso!"

"Aku mau tambah!"

Itulah sebagian kecil dari suara-suara ramai dalam kedai sempit itu. Kedai yang hanya berisi tujuh bangku dan sebuah meja panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan si koki tidak pernah kosong. Setiap menit selalu berotasi dengan pengunjung lain. Pernah suatu hari ada investor besar ingin menanamkan modal pada kedai ini agar lebih luas dan nyaman—namun sang pemilik kedai ini yang bernama Teuchi sama sekali tidak tertarik akan tawaran menggiurkan itu. Tolakan halus terlontar dari bibir pria paruh baya itu sambil mengajukan alasan bahwa, _"Justru perubahanlah yang membuat sebagian pelanggan terkadang kecewa"_. Teuchi takkan pernah ingin mengecewakan pelanggannya—ia hanya ingin memperlakukan pelanggannya bak Raja atau Ratu walau pembelinya adalah seorang lansia atau balita. Ia hanya ingin menampilkan rasa dan penampilan asli tanpa macam-macam. _"Hiasan palsu hanya akan memanjakan pelanggan sesaat dan membuat rasa bosan datang lebih cepat."_ Begitulah kata-kata yang pernah diucapnya—membuat beberapa pelanggan berdecak kagum akan Teuchi yang tidak ingin menjadi pengikut diera globalisasi kini.

"Naruto! Ambilkan rumput laut!" perintah Teuchi pada pegawai satu-satunya yang paling setia dan cekatan. Sebenarnya ada dua orang yang membantunya menjalani bisnis ini—satu gadis yang merupaan anak tunggalnya dan lainnya seorang pemuda sebatang kara yang ditemukannya sedang meringkuk dipinggir kiosnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Tentu, Paman!" sahut pemuda berambut pirang terang dan kulit yang coklat bak seusai berjemur di bawah sinar matahari terik dimusim panas. Mata yang berwarna biru langit yang cerah tanpa awan menyapu lincah setiap sudut dapur demi mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia pun segera mengambil wadah berisi helaian rumput kering siap pakai itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang Ayah angkat, "Ini,"

Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis disetiap sisi pipinya. Siapa sangka bahwa pemuda yang berusia tujuh belas tahun yang selalu ceria ini memiliki segudang masa lalu yang pahit. Ia diusir oleh Kakeknya lantaran menjadi pengganggu hubungan Ibunya dengan sang suami baru. Orang tuanya berpisah saat umurnya baru menginjak tujuh tahun—saat itu hidupnya menjadi terombang-ambing ombak kehidupan. Perebutan hak asuh terjadi saat itu—dan hakim pun memutuskan bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Ibunya. Namun penderitaannya tidak selesai begitu saja disitu—Kakeknya yang masih dendam akan Ayahnya jadi ikut membencinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya—ia dibuang ke kota Konoha dari kota kelahirannya yaitu kota Iwa. Dengan perut lapar dan kedinginan ia menemukan kedai Ichiraku ramen ini—berharap sang empunya kedai bisa memperbolehkannya mencicipi sedikit ramen hangat dan memberinya tempat tinggal. Dan untungnya ia datang pada orang yang tepat—Teuchi dengan senang hati mempersilahkannya masuk dan memberikan semua fasilitas yang ia butuhkan. Bahkan sang penjual ramen yang baik itu mengangkatnya menjadi anak dan jika besar nanti ia akan dijodohkan dengan Ayame—anak gadis Teuchi. Naruto sangat bersyukur dan selalu berbakti pada Teuchi. Ia sudah berprinsip akan melupakan masa lalunya dan mulai merajut masa depan yang lebih baik.

"Naruto, bisakah kau mengantar pesanan ramen ini ke alamat ini?" Tanya Ayame—gadis cantik bersurai coklat yang merupakan calon istri Naruto menyerahan secarik kertas berisikan alamat pelanggan.

"Tentu, Aya-_koi_!" jawab Naruto mantap desertai kedipan sebelah mata dan acungan jempol. Ia pun segera bergegas menyiapkan sepeda dan mengantarkan pesanan menembus tirai jarum air yang lebat dengan hanya berpelindung mantel pastik.

.

.

.

"Pintu 107 dimana ya?" gumam Naruto berbicara sendiri saat berkeliling sebuah gedung apartemen. Dan setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga—ditemukannya sebuah pintu yang nomornya terpajang 107. "_Bingo!_" dengan memasang senyum seratus _watt_—ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Beberapa lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang sedikit berlari mendekat dan menyuruhnya tetap disitu. Dan pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut _pink_ permen karet beriris mata _emerald_ yang menghipnotis mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Wanita itu sempat kebingungan saat Naruto hanya terdiam mematung.

"Oii?!"

Suara itu mampu membuat Naruto kembali pada dunia nyata. Ia pun tersenyum serba salah dan meminta maaf akan kecerobohannya. Wanita itu tersenyum memaklumi dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk setelah mengetahui tujuan pemuda gagah itu.

Naruto pun segera menyiapkan dua mangkuk pesanan wanita itu. Ternyata wanita itu tidak sendiri—ada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam _raven_ yang sangat tampan sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Silahkan dinikmati…" ucap Naruto sopan dan halus. Ia pun mundur dengan tertunduk—bagai sedang melayani seseorang yang sangat penting seperti Raja dan Ratu.

"Terima kasih." Balas wanita berkulit putih susu itu, "Ayo dimakan, Sasuke-_kun_!" ajak wanita itu pada pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih mendekati pucat itu.

"Hn." Jawab sang pemuda itu. Mata _onyx_-nya malah menatap Naruto dengan intensif—membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, "Hey jangan pergi dulu! Kau kerja dimana?" ia pun beralih untuk mengambil secangkir teh di meja dan menyesapnya.

"Saya bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen di jalan daun nomor 77, tuan."

"_Sou desuka_? Lantas, siapa namamu?" tanyanya santai dengan tatapan yang sombong.

"_Watashi no namae wa_ Uzumaki Naruto _desu_." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum.

Pria bertubuh atletis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun mulai mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen panas buatan Naruto dan menghirup aromanya sejenak—seperti seorang kritikus yang akan menilai masakan seorang koki handal bintang lima.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap wanita itu sambil mengambil sumpit.

Pria yang tadi disebut sebagai Sasuke itu ikut mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan mie Jepang yang tipis itu. Dirasakannya baik-baik rasa yang tercipta di lidahnya. Ia pun beralih menatap Naruto lagi, "Hebat! Ini enak." Gumamnya pelan dan dingin—ia pun mengambil segelas air bening yang tersedia di meja dan meminumnya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah dan membungkuk hormat, "_Domo arigatou gonzaimasu_."

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto disitu—akhirnya wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan sang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu selesai menyantap ramen. Ia pun segera mengemas kembali mangkuk kedai yang mereka pakai dan segera berpamitan setelah menerima uang bayaran.

"Saya pamit dulu, lain kali anda bisa pesan lagi atau bisa langsung saja ke kedai kami. Saya senang bisa melayani anda." Naruto pun membungkuk-bungkuk hormat dan Sakura pun membalasnya, "Omong-omong, satu hal yang ingin saya katakan sejak tadi—anda dan suami anda adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi!"

"Eh?" pekik Sakura kaget. Ia pun tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih, tapi kami belum menikah. Kami masih bertunangan."

"Eh? Maaf! Maaf! Saya kira…" cengiran khas Naruto pun muncul. Ia pun segera pamit dan benar-benar pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

Malam yang berhujan pun bereinkarnasi menjadi pagi yang menampilkan sesosok matahari yang gagah menyinari setiap inci di bumi. Burung bernyanyian merdu menghasilkan harmonisasi alam yang indah dipandang.

Walaupun waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 a.m.—kedai Ichiraku sudah padat oleh pengunjung yang ingin sarapan dengan semangkuk ramen hangat. Naruto, Teuchi, dan Ayame pun nampak gembira menyambut para pembeli—tiada kesan lelah ataupun berantakan dalam tugas mereka—walaupun ada sedikit lingkar hitam di sekitar kelopak mata mereka karena jarang tidur atau istirahat barang sejenak.

"Naruto! Potong daging babi dan telur rebusnya!" perintah Teuchi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dua tangannya sibuk mengaduk rebusan mie dan sup miso dalam tempat berbeda namun dalam satu waktu. Keringat semangat dengan santainya mengucur dari pelipisnya—tanda bahwa ia sangat sibuk sekarang.

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto setelah menyajikan semangkuk ramen pada seorang wanita bermantel bulu. Ia pun segera mengambil gumpalan daging babi dan telur yang sudah dimasak dari sebuah wadah dan memotongnya cepat dan tipis. Setelah itu diberikannya pada Teuchi dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sedang mengambil kecap asin di rak untuk diberikan pada Ayame.

Ayame pun menyerahkan semangkuk ramen pada Naruto untuk dihias. Dengan cekatan mereka bertukaran benda yang mereka pegang dalam satu waktu—Naruto menyerahkan kecap asin dan Ayame menyerahkan semangkuk ramen.

"Hap!" gumam Naruto dan Ayame bersamaan setelah kedua barang itu sampai di tangan mereka masing-masing. Naruto pun segera menaruh beberapa helai daging, telur, kue ikan, rumput laut, dan lainnya dengan rapi diatas mie yang sudah disiram kuah itu. Setelah dikiranya sempurna—ia pun menyerahkan ramen itu pada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam _raven_ bermata hitam kelam yang sedang duduk dihadapannya persis.

"Silahkan dinikmati!" ucap Naruto sopan dan lembut disertai senyum yang membuat beberapa wanita menjadi pelanggan setia di kedai ini. Alisnya berkerut samar saat melihat pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat tersebut, _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?'_

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya. Ia pun menatap Naruto lekat, "Jadi disini kau bekerja dan tinggal? Buruk sekali!" sindirnya sarkastis membuat alis Naruto berkedut. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sumpit dan mengaduk ramen dihadapannya dengan santai, "Tapi aksimu tadi menakjubkan," pujinya sambil menyumpit selembar daging tipis dari mangkuknya dan memperhatikan irisan daging itu lekat-lekat, "kau bisa memotong daging, sayuran, telur, dan lainnya dengan irisan yang pas dan cepat." Ditaruhnya lagi daging itu ke mangkuk. Dan kini ia pun menyumpit beberapa helai mie yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, "O iya, mie ini kalian buat sendiri atau beli? Dan kalau buat sendiri, siapa yang membuat dan memotongnya?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Kami membuat mie sendiri dengan bahan alami dan tanpa pengawet. Karena kami merasa mie yang dijual di toko-toko rasanya tidak terlalu nikmat. Dan aku sendirilah yang membuat mie itu sekaligus pemotongnya. Maaf mungkin kalau ada kesalahan."

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu. Kali ini tak ada lagi komentar dan pertanyaan dari pemuda bermantel biru dongker itu.

"Naruto! Kau sedang apa?! Cepat masak kuah misonya! Ayah sedang membeli daging ke pasar. Sementara aku sedang sibuk merebus mie dan memotong daun bawang." Tegur Ayame terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Ah, _gomenasai_!" Naruto pun segera berlari menuju kompor dan mulai memasak.

Tanpa Naruto tahu—sang pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya terkekeh kecil dan pergi meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya pagi cepat berubah menjadi malam yang dingin," gumam Naruto merapatkan jaket bulunya. Dibetulkannya topi dan syal wolnya yang hampir terbang tertiup angin dingin. Ia sudah berencana setelah membuang sekarung besar sampah di tangannya—akan bergelung malas di kasurnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Ah! Akhirnya aku sampai juga untuk membuang sekarung sampah merepotkan ini!" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal berwarna oranye kusam kotor agar bersih. Saat ia berbalik untuk pulang—seorang pria bermantel hitam bersyal biru berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Karena cahaya yang kurang—Naruto jadi tak bisa mengenali pria ini. Mempunyai firasat buruk—ia pun mundur dua langkah dengan waspada. Ia sedikit berjengit takut saat pria itu mendekat dengan santai.

"Siapa kau?! Jangan mendekat! Aku bisa menghajarmu!" kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat di depan dada—memperlihatkan kuda-kuda akan bertarung.

Pria itu terlihat menghembuskan napas—terlihat uap putih dari wajahnya. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat pria itu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berjengit merinding saat tangan pucat pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa takutnya—Naruto pun akhirnya berteriak minta tolong di jalan yang sepi itu.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Waduh, capek saya ngetik di keyboard yang nggak bersahabat =, =' *keyboard baru malah ngajak gelut XD :P #curcol

Hmm… kira-kira mau nggantung kayak jemuran, atau lanjut? Kalau lanjut, review yaa ^^ kalau nggak mau ya udah biarin gitu :P #dilempar karung sampah yang tadi dibuang Naru

Wokeh wokeh sampai disitu aja bacotan saya #plak# mohon kerjasamanya untuk komentar segelintir aja, terserah deh mau kritik atau lainnya ^o^


End file.
